power_rangers_fanon_wiki_2fandomcom-20200214-history
Flames to the Light
Light to the Flames is the second episode of Sinnoh DP:New World of Pokémon (Season 1) Plot When Infernage is on the loose causing Chaos Laura and her friends must stop and calm Infernage down and save their city when Laura is Caught in the Musuem and must help Infernage over his neglected and anger from Ash’s dissapearance and help him to control his Blaze like Ash did to him. Story Following from the first episode, Laura cella’s her friends as they see in terror on what’s happening to their home. ”Oh my gosh with Infernage‘s anger in Blaze has release and hurting the people.” Mason says as he looks at the others. ”Yeah this is a great disaster than ever.” Hayley says as she looks at the city. Conner begins to speak. ”What will we do our home will get destroy if we don’t stop this.” Conner says as he looks at them. Laura looks at them. ”Guys we can’t just give up our city is in danger and we need to save it, with our Pokémon‘s help we can save our city and help Infernage control his Blaze.” Laura says as she looks at her. The others agree and went down to the city to help. (Theme Song) Episode 2: Flames to the Light In the city Hayley and Conner are helping people out of burning buildings as Mason get some Prople and their Pokémon from a burning branches in houses as Laura calls pikachu and Chimchar for help. ”Alright Chimchar use dig to put dirt on the fire for us to save some people in the cabins.” Laura says as she points at the fire as Chimchar uses dig to cover the fire as the 3 went in and save some people and Pokémon. As they see firefighters getting rid of the fire as They went to help and Laura saw Professor Gilbert. “Professor have you find where Infernage is in rage Blaze.” Laura says as she looks at him. Professor Gilbert looks at her. “The firemen found it in the abandon house and they’re trying their best to get him out but he’s too in rage.” Professor Gilbert says as he looks at her. Laura looks confidence in her heart and looks at Pikachu and Chimchar. ”Professor Gilbert I’ll go in and get Infernage to get control his Blaze undercontrol again.” Laura says as she looks at him. Professor Gilbert looks shock on what she says. ”But Laura is too risky for you.”Professor Gilbert says as he looks at Laura. Laura looks at him. ”But Professor Gilbert someone needs Infernage‘s help And I’m the only one and use Ash’s Sinnoh Pokémon to put out the fire, Common Pikachu And Chimchar.” Laura says as she looks at Professor Gilbert and then looks at Pikachu and Chimchar as they rush inside of the place leaving Professor Gilber worried that she’ll get hurt. As the others aririved and asked where she is as they figure she went inside trying to calm Infernage down. As Laura and her 2 Pokémon went inside the house and trying to put down the fire but Laura is starting to cough do to the ashes she’s feeling. Pikachu is worrying about her safety. ”Pikachu I know your worried about me but I need to stay strong and help Infernage like Ash did it to him by his trust and friendship when he’s battling for his 8th gym badge so I’m not giving up like him so stay strong for your trainer like he did for you.” laura Says as she looks at him. Pikachu agrees with her and be strong for Ash as so does Chimchar as they walk up the stairs and find Infernage surging in Blaze in Flames as they try to get to him but the flames were way strong but Laura was not going to give up. (Stronger Song) You know my mind starts to wander Standing here alone '' ''You know I dream in color And do the things I want '' ''You think you’ve got the best of me '' ''Think you’ve had the last laugh Bet you think that everything good is gone Think you left me broken down '' ''Think that I’d come running back Baby you don’t know me 'cause you’re Dead wrong What doesn’t kill you males you Stronger! Stand a little taller Doesn‘t mean I’m lonely when I’m alone What doesn’t kill you makes a fighter '' ''Footsteps even lighter '' ''Doesn’t mean I’m Over 'cause you’re gone What doesn’t kill you makes you Stonger, stronger '' ''Just me, myself, and I What doesn’t kill you makes you Stronger! Stand a little Taller Doesn’t mean I’m lonely when I’m alone! Thanks to you I got a new thing started. Thanks to you I’m not the broken-hearted Thanks to you I’m finally Thinkin' about me You know in the end the day you left was just my beginning '' ''In the end What doesn’t kill you what makes you stronger! Stand a little stronger, doesn’t mean i’m Lonely when i’m A lone. (Doesn’t mean I’m lonely) What doesn’t kill you what makes a fighter (fighter) Footsteps even lighter (Lighter) What doesn’t kill you makes you stronger (Hey), Stronger '' ''Just Me, myself, and I (just, me myself, And I) What doesn’t kill you makes stronger (Hey) Stand a Little taller Doesn’t mean I’m lonely when I’m alone. (Song end) As Laura finally made it into the Fire storm as Laura looks at a Blaze Infernage. “Infernage!” Laura shouts as a Blaze Infernage looks at her. “You need to listen to me I know how much pain your feeling when Ash has disappeared 2 years ago since that incident with that machine that brought the whole Pokémon world to mine but I know why you so angry at me or anybody else but you should know your not alone you have your friends in Professor Gilbert’s Lab and I became good friends with them thanks to Pikachu he’s a great friend to me like he does to Ash so don’t feel angry you can not control yourself and still live alone or you could control your Blaze and listen to me and except me as your friend like Ash did when he believe in you when you‘re fighting Luxrey to help Ash to get his Final Badge in Sinnoh so trust me now and became my friend I can see you didn’t want Chimchar to come with me so ecept this change and became my friend.” Laura says as she looks at Infernage as she hands out her hand at him. Infernage looks at her hand and remembers when Ash offers him to join his team when he was Chimchar and decided to trust her and gain her friendship and holds her hand as the Flames disappears as the 2 hugs beginning their friendship as the 4 comes out from the house as her Aunt Jenna went out and see Laura. ”Laura Pop are you alright.” Jenna says as she looks at her Laura looks at her Aunt. ”I’m fine Aunt Jenna I’ve got Infernage to calm his Blaze and now we’re friends.” Laura explains as she looks at her Aunt. Professor Gilbert And her friends are relieved she save Infernage. At the train station for Laura and her friends trip to Sinnoh as Jenna looks at Laura. ”Oh Sweetie Pie i’m So going to miss you on your journey.” Jenna says as she looks at Laura. ”I know Aunt Jenna But your going to have Isabelle and Brandon to keep you company and properly help you take care of Kat.” Laura says as she looks at her Aunt. Isabelle and Brandon says goodbye to Laura as they hug each other and say goodbye to Pikachu and Chimchar as well as Laura went on the train with her friends but left to give her Aunt and her Sister’s two friends a hug before she left and tell Infernage she’ll return with her Sinnoh Pokémon to meet him and his friends as She gets on the train and left Panorama City with her friends. ''”Thanks to Laura’s courageous she stops Infernage‘s Rampage And the 2 gain a friendship as She leaves for her 3rd Journey in Sinnoh and enter her Sinnoh gym battles to enter the Sinnoh league as the journey continues.” ''—Narrator To Be Continue… Main Cast * Danielle Rose Russell as Laura Chadson * Danny Savin as Mason Carter * Jenny Boyd as Hayley Williams * James Napier as Conner Williams Reccuring Cast Villains Trivia L L L